


You Take My Breath Away

by arghthisisannoying



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst-y?, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I have no idea how to tag stuff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, and strange little stories like intermissions, fluff without a plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arghthisisannoying/pseuds/arghthisisannoying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a boy ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> Because sleep is overrated, and acrostics are cool.

_**I**_ ron-coloured sky cried that day. Raindrops falling against the window glass were heavy like thoughts lingering in the back of Harry's mind. The sky didn't care, though, spilling its sorrow before the emerald eyes. It was in that precise moment that the doorbell rang, door opening and letting the cold air inside of a small cafe. Wind chimes danced to life in a melody that almost felt like spring, and the boy that entered turned it into summer with a blinding smile that harshly contrasted his drenched figure. The sky in his eyes was cloudless. _Happy_. 'Hi, I'm Louis! Would you mind if I sit next to you? You're just next to the heater and I'm, well...I'm sure you can see for yourself!' His laugh resonated through the small space like Christmas bells. In that moment, Harry knew that was the sound he wanted to wake up to every morning, for the rest of his life.

 

~*~

 

 _ **L**_ ouis was a live personification of the sun. Harry bathed in his light, every worry effortlessly lifting from his shoulders. Everything about this boy was so amazingly endearing, from the way he drank his tea while it was still flaming hot, even though he knew he would get burned ( _It's the only way to drink tea, Harold!_ ), to the way he expressed his thoughts and words with his whole body, all wild gestures and endless bronze skin covered in ink. Harry wanted to live in the stories hiding behind his tattoos, to be the main character of the script that was Louis' skin.  Louis let him.

 

**_O_** _nce upon a time, there was a boy. A boy so sad that the Earth wept for him when people wouldn't. And people never did. The boy wasn't whole, you see. He was an art piece hidden in the attic, a mosaic made of colourless feelings that didn't mould together, full of cracks spreading over the surface like spider's web. As the time passed, the cracks were filled with fine dust, hiding them so no one could see, even though no one wanted to. At least that was what the boy thought, until the other boy reached and wiped his hand across the broken surface. Until the other boy became a substance that bonded the pieces together, giving them colour, giving them life.  The pieces formed a picture of the Sun._

**_V_** elvet nights were Harry's favourites. On these nights, Louis would drag him outside of their  old apartment, across the empty streets, to the river on the outskirts of the town. They would lie down on the soft grass, sides pressed together in silence until Louis would lift himself on the elbow, the other hand reaching to gently trace his fingers over the lines of Harry's face, stopping just above his lips. He would let them linger there for a while, a soft pressure that made Harry's blood boil underneath the porcelain skin, and Louis would whisper _'you're so beautiful_ ' into his hair, over and over again, until Harry believed him.  Then he would abruptly rise from the ground, pull  Harry straight into his arms and kiss him until they're both breathless with want, cheeks flushed and eyes locked, wordlessly telling the same.

The first time Harry told Louis that he loved him was at the riverside. 'Do you remember that time when I told you that, someday, I would catch a star for you? ', Harry asked, smiling to himself while gazing at the starry sky above. He could feel Louis' gaze on him. _'Harry'_ , he said, gently cupping his face. The stars were reflected in the cerulean storm of his eyes. 'I don't need a star' Louis argued in a soft voice, still holding him. 'Everything I need is right here, in my arms'. The silence was wrapping around them like silk. _'I love you_ ', Harry whispered.

 

 ** _E_** ven when they fought, Harry couldn't stay mad at Louis for long. Not when he would stop yelling as soon as he saw a first tear rolling from the corner of Harry's eye, striding across the room to gather him in his arms, trying to kiss the tears away, but instead mixing them with his own. Not when he would apologise profusely, even if he wasn't the one at fault _(‘No matter what I did or didn’t do, if you cry, I must’ve done something wrong’_ , Louis once said to him). Not when, after, he would lay him down so slowly and carefully ( _always touching, never letting go_ ) , like he's scared that Harry would shatter beneath his fingertips. Not when he would show him his love through every shudder, every touch, silencing his gasps with his lips, intertwining their fingers as they moved together. Harry could never stay mad at Louis. And the feeling was mutual.

 

~*~

 

' ** _Y_** ou take my breath away', Harry thought as he watched his husband making funny faces to amuse their daughter. It was silly, really, to have such a thought when Louis looked nothing more than _ridiculous_ , crossing his eyes and stretching his lips to drive yet another smile from a giggling little girl in front of him. When she reached for his hand, her five little fingers tightly clasped Louis' index one, pulling it to her mouth and biting. _'Ow_ , you little menace!', Louis laughed, corners of his eyes crinkling as he pulled the little hand still tightly wrapped around his finger, and gave it a light kiss. 'Same as her father, this one', he smiled at Harry, unsaid words clearly written in the blue of his eyes. _'I love you too'_ , Harry breathed against his lips.

 

 ** _O_** _nce upon a time, there was a boy with half a heart inside his chest. It was said to him that, somewhere in this wide, wide world, there is a person just like him, a person with the matching half. A soul mate. The boy searched and searched, but could not find, the matching piece of his heart._ Maybe some hearts are like  the rainbow _, he thought. No matter how hard you try to reach it, it will always stay out of your grasp. The thought hurt._

_And just when he started to lose that last shred of hope, the other boy who searched and searched but could not find, have found him. Their halves melted together._

 

 ** _U_** nited under the iron coloured sky.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the possible mistakes in the story. Please, if you find some, let me know!


End file.
